


Quest for Kwami-lot

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Angst, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Arthurian legend - Freeform, Author will likely regret this, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bird!Plagg, Blind!Adrien, Excalibur is basically the all powerful thing the miraculous can make, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Horse!Tikki, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Master Fu is Merlin, Minor Character Death, Protect Adrien Agreste, Quest for Camelot AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: A ML/Quest for Camelot crossover featuring Blind!Adrien, BAMF Mari, and a whole heap of adventure for these kids.Despite the title there aren't actually any kwami's in here... I just couldn't resist.





	Quest for Kwami-lot

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep doing this to myself!!!!!!!

Marinette and her family rode along the coast-line, the path was one the horses knew well. The sun shone down on them as young Marinette sat as tall as she could in her saddle, puffing her chest out in imitation of her father to make maman laugh. When their house comes into view Marinette hastens her pony Tikki into a gallop whooping with laughter. 

Tom and Sabine laugh fondly at their daughters antics, the knight dismounts and turns to help his beloved wife off her horse. When he turns back he finds Marinette standing on Tikki’s back and looking ready to pounce. He opens his arms and she jumps to him easily; he swings her around in circles until they collapse into the sand with laughter.

“Father, do you really have to go?” She asks with only a slight whine, she already knows the answer.

“I’m afraid I must Mari, you know the king’s knights will be here soon.” He dusts himself off as Marinette draws shapes in the sand.

“Tell me again why you became a knight?” She pleads.

“Mari,” Sabine lightly chides, “you’ve heard it a thousand times.” He husband has already started drawing though, just as she knew he would.

“Well, my daughter, before you were born the land was dark and treacherous. The people stood divided, brother fighting brother.” Once could practically hear the clash of swords and shields as he detailed the fierce battles for her. “The only hope for peace, was in the legend of the sword Excalibur. For it was said that only the true king could pull this magical sword from its stone and unite the people.”

Mari had found a stick and was pretending to wield it like a sword, fighting off the enemy like a knight of Camelot.

“Many tried, and failed. Then,” Tom continued, this was Mari’s favorite part, “on the very day you were born, an unexpected hero stepped forth.”

Mari mimed pulling the sword from the stone a look of pure awe on her face, her father couldn’t have imagined a much different expression on Arthur’s own in that moment.

“His name was Arthur, and he was that true king. With Excalibur at his side he led us out of the darkness, and together, we built the greatest kingdom on Earth.”

Mari danced around chanting Camelot with a giggle until she fell with exhaustion. Tom stuck the edge of his shield into the sand and pointed out the crest.

“And so these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom.” He let Mari trace her fingers over the three interlocking circles over and over delight painted on her features. “As a knight, I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Arthur and Excalibur.” 

As if on cue the horn signalling the arrival of the knights blew. Giving his daughter one last hug Tom remounted his horse and kissed his wife before he turned to join the knights.

“I’m coming with you daddy!” Mari called trying to urge Tikki fast enough to catch up to the knights.

“Yes, when you’re old enough Mari. I will take you to Camelot I promise!” His last call of ‘I love you’ carried back to them on the breeze as the knights took off at a punishing pace toward the castle.

“One day I’ll be a knight, like father.” Mari Promised

~0~

“It's been ten years we celebrate, all that made our kingdom great, liberty and justice for all, each of us we now divide, for equal shares our countryside, promising equality for all who reside!” Arthur led the men to the Round table and in a show of trust everyone, including Arthur, removed the sword from their scabbard and placed it in the sheath behind their chair at the table. This was a place for peace not violence. Unfortunately that peace was not to last.

Soon after everyone else had sat the doors to the room slammed open again. Everyone turned to stare at the knight entered the room.

“Ah Sir Agreste, we were beginning to think you wouldn’t show.” Arthur joked with a kind smile.

“I’ve waited a long time for this day, I was told we were to be receiving new lands today.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow coldly.

Arthur’s smile strained, he cared for all of his knights but Gabriel had always been a difficult one, “As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to the people not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person's needs.” 

Gabriel’s lip curled in a snarl, “I wouldn’t have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity!”

“The king has decided.” Tom stated calmly from his seat at Arthur’s right hand.

“Then it’s time for a new king!” Gabriel slammed a fist against the table, “And I vote for me.” He hissed. 

The tension ratcheted up in the room as knights began to reach for their weapons, Sir Agrete had become...unwell, after the loss of his wife. Many wondered if this was not him losing his mind completely.

“I will not serve a false King.” Tom snarled through his teeth, his hand sliding back to reach for his sword.

“Then serve...” Gabriel drew his sword, “...A dead one!” And with that his flung himself at Arthur. 

Several of the knights jump to defend the king, including Tom. Gabriel slams through them with the strength of a man possessed, the force of his blow throws Tom off the top of the table where he lands with a sickening crack on the cobblestones. 

Arthur turns to reach for him but Gabriel is already swinging at him. He barely manages to get Excalibur from it’s sheath and even then he can’t do much more than block the blow. The magic of the sword comes to the king’s aid and throws the errant knight across the room. 

Gabriel staggers to his feet, his arm is obviously dislocated by the way he holds it. He spits blood across the cobblestones but he knows, for today at least, that he has lost.

“One day that sword will be in my hand! And all will be mine!” And with that he flees the castle.

Arthur and the other knights turn to check on their fallen, only one no longer moves.


End file.
